Feel yourself suffocating
by xkuchibeni-no-kokorox
Summary: Sho wanted to see if he could spark anything in Odin . AU where Sho is part of the Dominators. Odin/Sho (NON-SEXUAL BREATHPLAY)


"You should have seen Sho out there. He scared the hell of those little kids." Jake swung his legs. He was sitting on one of the many boxes that were laying around their headquarters.

Sho sitting across from him in the other corner of the room simply shrugged his shoulders as he smirked at the praise.

"So what you? You scared some brats." Glen crooked an eyebrow as he expressed his lack of acclaim for him.

He was leaning against the wall behind Odin who had his usual pose in his throne.

"Ooooh, someone is jealous." Jake singed being followed by a little laugh from Sting.

As if he didn´t care for the words of the other, Sho remain in the same place.

"Like if I care what you say." from the corner of his eyes he stared at Glen "Belittle me won´t change the fact that I took your place as the second best."

That was enough to get on his nerves.

Running towards Sho the smaller boy grabbed his collar.

"You..." Glen gritted his teeth.

Sho didn´t react to it keeping a grin on his face.

All the Dominators watched with excitement what was about to happen, especially Jake who was holding his legs close to himself waiting for a show of violence.

"Glen!"

Hearing his name being called by Odin was enough to make him let go of the other. Kicking a box he left the room and was followed by the others.

"Aaawww. I wanted to see them fight." Jake sighed also leaving.

The room became quiet with Sho and Odin being the only ones there.

"You really like to get on his nerves."

"It's my favorite hobby." the redhead moved away from the wall and approached the throne.

Odin looked up at the boy in front of him.

"If it weren't for you..." he put his hands over Odin arms trapping them in the armrest "...I wouldn't just be the second best."

The leader of the Dominators grinned and raised an eyebrow "Do you really think so?"

Putting each leg on Odin sides he sat on lap placing his hand on his neck now.

"I took Glen place. I believe I can easily take yours."

Agressively he kissed Odin who didn´t move an inch. He wanted to see any emotion in him but it was proving to be hard as he kept violently kissing him.

Pulling his lower lip Sho bit it with enough force to almost draw blood.

And grabbed onto his neck pushing him away.

Sho staring at Odin blue eyes could see a spark of anger in them.

"Oh you're angry." He licked his lips licking the fact that he found the other limit.

The hand on his neck squeezed him. It was uncomfortable but he could still breathe.

"Let's see how much you can take." with that said Odin kept squeezing more and more joining his other hand to the grip.

"Ah...you're a sadist..." Sho was beginning to feel pain on his lungs that begged for air.

Sho attempted to remove the grip from his neck. Odin remain calm as if he wasn´t choking someone who could die in a matter of seconds if he didn´t let go.

His vision was getting blurred and everything was starting to get darker. His face was pale and soon would turn blue. Much to his shame there were tears forming in his eyes.

When he was on the edge of fainting or dying the grip disappeared from his neck.

Breathe once more and filling his lungs with air Sho looked at Odin.

He kept his hand on the redhead neck but didn´t intend to asphyxiate him again.

Pulling him close with a weak grip on his neck, maintaining a small gap between the two.

Odin fingertips were visible on the soft flesh, it is going to leave bruises and Jake who will definitely see them is probably going to keep asking about them.

Sho with ragged breaths tried to speak even if his throat hurt " You lik...ed it...seeing me...struggle like that."

His fingers trailed Odin chest at the same time.

"But I knew you wouldn't kill me."

Odin once more held a questioning look on his face "How were you that certain?"

"Because you wouldn´t.." he paused to regain some air "... find someone to give you a satisfying battle like I do."


End file.
